Demon Barber Twins
by vampluvr'96
Summary: Bella is already a vampire and isnt as innocent as she seems she believes her brother ben. barker  and his wife lucy  are dead she hted mrs lovitt starts in sweeney todd but instead of 1801 its when carlisle was human
1. Imporatnt InfoDisclaimer

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR THE ORIGINAL PLOTS. OR THE SONGS, THE SONGS WERE SLIGHTLY ALTERED BUT STILL AREN'T MINE. BELLA IS OOC. IN MY OTHER STORY SOME PEOPLE DIDN'T LIKE THAT SO I'M GIVING YOU A WARNING NOW. PLEASE NO FLAMES, I HAVE EXTREMELY FRAGILE SELF CONFIDENCE. REVIEWS AND **_**CONSTRUCTIVE**_** CRITISISM ONLY. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T TELL ME. OH, AND EVEN THOUGH SWEENEY TODD WAS SET IN 1801 THIS STORY IS SET WHEN CARLISLE WAS HUMAN. I WILL NOT BE UPDATING WEEKLY, POSSIBLY NOT EVEN MONTHLY, IT DEPENDS ON TIME AND HOW MUCH I HAVE TYPED ALREADY. REVIEWS ARE GREAT REMINDERS THOUGH.**

Character Info:

Bella Barker/Todd/Swan ~ Benjamin Barker's twin. Vampire with a shield and the ability to change the appearance of her age, limited to her true age and earlier (mid 40's/50's and younger) (starts human)

Benjamin Barker/Sweeney Todd ~ Bella Barker's twin. Supposedly dead. (starts human)

Lucy Barker ~ Benjamin Barker's wife. Supposedly dead. (starts human)

Johanna Barker ~ Judge Turpin's `pretty little ward.' Lucy and Benjamin's daughter. Loves Anthony.

Anthony ~ A sailor who saved the Todd twins and brought them to London. Unknowing of the consequences. Loves Johanna.

Mrs. Lovett ~A pie baker who helps the Todds dispose of the bodies of their victims. She is blindly in love with Mr. Todd, to his and Bella's annoyance. Eventually dead.

Toby ~ A young boy who wants to protect Mrs. Lovett more than anything. He used to be abused by Senior Pirelli. He is hated by Bella. Vampire after beginning.

Senior Pirelli ~ A street barber who recognizes Bella and Benjamin from the old days. He doesn't last long but he was very arrogant.

Judge Turpin ~ A cruel judge who almost always got his way. He intended to marry Johanna.

Esme Cullen ~ A vampire, she is married to Carlisle Cullen, they are both 'vegetarians.'

Carlisle Cullen ~ A vampire, married to Esme. He unknowingly has a connection to Bella.

Edward Cullen ~ Bella's vampire boyfriend. That doesn't last long. He reads minds. All, but Bella's.

Alice Cullen ~ Married to Jasper. Vampire. Best friends with Bella, at least, she thinks she is. Seer.

Jasper Whitlock/Hale ~ A vampire who was in the southern vampire wars and escaped. He is married to Alice. He is an empath.

Rosalie Hale ~ Married to Emmett. A vampire with a difficult past and more in common with Bella than she thinks.

Emmett Cullen ~ Married to Rosalie, also a vampire. Extremely strong and a prankster.

Aro Volturi

Caius Volturi

Marcus Volturi

Didyme Volturi

Sulpicia Volturi

Jane Volturi

Alec Volturi

Demetri Volturi

Felix Volturi

Heidi Volturi

All Others In The Volturi Guard.

Plot:

~ Bits of the Sweeney Todd movie

~ Appearance Change

~Forks

~ Twilight (with some alterations)

~ New Moon (same as above ^)

~ Cullens

~ Go to Volterra

~ Explanation

~ Real Appearance

~Revenge Thoughts

~ Kill Him

~ Join The Guard

~ More….

ONCE AGAIN. RATHER THAN THE BEGINNING BEING SET IN 1801 IT IS SET WHEN CARLISLE WAS HUMAN.


	2. London

ALL CAPS: raised voice

_Italics: Thoughts_

Chapter One: London

BellaPOV:

Here we are, almost back to the place where it all started. We are passing under the bridge right now. We would still be lost at sea if it weren't for Anthony.

I'm standing next to my twin, Benjamin, at the rail. Anthony is on his other side.

" I have sailed the world and seen its wonders. From the Dardanelles to the mountains of Peru, but there's no place like London," Anthony sang.

"No there's no place like London ," Benjamin and I sang, in unison, as was often the case," There's a whole in the world. It's a great black pit and the vermin of the world inhabit it and its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London. At the top of the hole sit a privileged few, making mock of the vermin in the lower zoo. Turning beauty to filth and greed I, too, have sailed the world and beheld its wonders, for the cruelty of men is as wondrous as Peru, but there's NO PLACE LIKE LONDON. No there's no place like London…." We trailed off as the ship docked.

My brother and I were here under false identities. We would be barbers again to make our living. Our once brown hair has now darkened to black with a single white stripe on one side of our heads. We've both become paler and our eyes have ever-present shadows.

"Thank you Anthony, if it weren't for you we would be lost in the ocean still." We said.

"Might I see you both again?" He asked.

"You might find us if you like. 'Round Fleet Street….. In these once familiar streets I feel …. Shadows." We said. I started remembering the Judge again. I haven't thought of _him_ in a while.

"Shadows?"

"Ghosts. Do indulge us Anthony, for our minds are far from easy."

"Please explain, my friends."

"There was a barber and his wife. And she was beautiful. A foolish barber and his wife, she was his reason and his life, and she was beautiful, and she was virtuous. And he was, naïve. There was another man who saw that she was beautiful. A pious vulture of the law, who with a gesture of his claw, removed the barber from his plate, then there was nothing, but to wait. For she would fall, so soft, and, oh, so beautiful." We trailed off, not wanting to think of what most likely happened to Lucy.

"And the lady, did she succumb?"

"Oh, that was many years ago. I doubt if anyone would know," We started to leave," Goodbye Anthony."

**~ Sorry about the shortness, but that is to avoid a REALLY long oneshot. **


	3. Pies

**Chapter Two: Pies**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN IDEAS. EVERYTHING IS OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER AND TIM BURTON AND WHOEVER ELSE. I DO NOT OWN ANYTING EXCEPT A FEW IDEAS.**

We walked through the streets of London to Fleet Street. We saw our old home and the newer shop under it, Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pies. We walked in and a bell dinged and a woman in a black dress turned around and gasped.

"Customers!" We started to turn back out," Wait! Where's your rush? Where's your hurry? You gave me such a fright, I thought you was a ghost! Have a minute. Sit! Seat you down, sit!" She pushed us down into a booth," All I mean is that I haven't seen a customer in weeks. Did you come in for some pies? Do forgive me if me heads a little vague, what was that, but you'd think we had the plague, from the way the people, keep avoiding, no you don't," she slapped a bug on her counter," heaven knows I try, but no one comes in even to inhale, right you are would you like a drop of ale? Mind you I can hardly blame them, these are probably the worst pies in London." She gave us each a pie, Benjamin looked at his wit disgust and I pushed mine around, "I should know, I make them, but good now, the worst pies in London. Even that's polite, the worst pies in London. If you dare to take a bite," she gave us both some ale and we took a bite, and immediately regretted it. We spat it out and she said, "is that just disgusting, you have to conceit it, it's nothing but crusting, here drink this you'll need it. The worst pies in London. And I wonder with the price of meat, what it is, when you get it. Never thought I'd live to see the day. Many thought it was a trick, finding poor animals, what are dying in the streets. Mrs. Moony has a pie shop. Does her business but I noticed something weird. Lately all her neighbors' cats have disappeared. Have to hand it to her. What a course! Enterprise! Popping pussies into pies. Wouldn't do in my shop. Just the thought of it's enough to make you sick. And I'm telling you them pussy-cat is quick. No denying times is hard. Even harder than the worst pies in London. Only lard and nothing more, is that just revolting. All greasy, and gritty. It looks like it's molding and tastes like, well pity a woman alone, with limited wind, and the worst pies in London! Well, times is hard, times is hard!" She slammed her rolling pin down on a bug. "Come along now. It'll take a lot more than ale to get that taste out. Lets get you a nice tucker of gin."

She led us through to her home in the back of the shop, into a room with a window that looks up to our old home. She gave us each a glass of gin, which we both drank quickly, as if we were going to die if we didn't get the taste out of our mouths. _Thank God, it worked. Those pies were awful._ Benjamin asked her if anyone now resides up there, he was pointing at the home just up the wooden stairs.

"oh, no, I don't even go up there, people say it's haunted," we looked at her, wondering what she meant," You see, something happened up there, something not very nice."

"What happened?" I asked. _If something happened to Lucy, I swear…._

"There was a barber and his wife, and he was beautiful. A proper artist with a knife, but they transported him for life." _So it probably does have to do with Lucy_," He had this wife, you see. Pretty little thing, silly little nit sat up there all day and thought by the hour. Every day the Judge he'd send her a flower, but did she come down from her tower. Poor thing, but there was worse yet to come, poor thing. The beadle calls on her over night, the Judge, he says, is all contrite, he blames himself for her dreadful blight, poor thing. Of course when she goes there, poor thing, poor thing. They're having this ball, all in masks. There's no one she knows there, poor dear, poor thing. She wanders, tormented and drinks, poor thing. Where is Judge Turpin, she thinks, poor thing. Where is Judge Turpin, she asks. He was there alright. Only not so contrite. She was no match for such craft you see, and everyone thought it so droll. They figured she had to be daft you see, so all of them stood there and laughed you see, poor thing, poor thing."

"NO!" Benjamin yelled. I was sobbing and he pulled me closer, I never told him what the Judge did the night before we were sent abroad but there was no need to **tell** him. He'd heard me screaming for help from the cell next to his. He still hated the fact that he couldn't save me. Now it was worse, his wife was also a victim of the Judge."Wouldn't anyone help her?"I asked.

"So it is you, Benjamin and Bella Barker." 


End file.
